Forum:Kiro Katsune
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Kiro Katsune Gender: Male Age: 18 Godly Parent Choice 1: Pluto Godly Parent Choice 2: Mors/Letus Godly Parent Choice 3: Orcus Cohort Choice 1: Second Cohort Choice 2: 'First ---- '''Appearance:'Kiro has pale blue hair from his mother that he got. His skin is deathly pale (which he gained from being in the underworld for so long), and he has a gold birthmark on the left side of his face going from his head through his eyes, and down the side of his face. Kiro's eyes are colored gold, and he is tall for his age (being almost 7 feet tall). When Kiro is outside of a fight, his hair is longer, reaching his neck, and he wears a grey longcoat over a pale grey t-shirt, with a pair of jeans. When he is succumbing to the power inside of him during a fight, his sclera turns black, and his gold eyes show out more. His hair shortens considerably, and his birthmark turns a dark, dried blood red. His clothes also change into black ones, outlined in blue, and a dark purple aura begins to surround him. When Kiro was a youth, his hair was very short, and he wore a red t-shirt with a brown fur jacket, and pants made out of the same material. His head had a lavender headband on it also. 'Personality:'Kiro is a silent guy most of the time now, perfering not to speak unless absolutely neccesary or if he's around people he's comfortable with (in that case, he'll talk a lot). He doesn't like touching people because he says that it envades his personal space, but the reality is he doesn't want to accidentally kill someone. He often puts up a "leave me alone, I don't care" front, but in reality, he does care, and he will prove it by helping out anyone in need. He loves his sister very much, and often doesn't let her do much without his permission. 'History:'Kiro was born on December 18, 1994 to and Eiki Katsune. Eiki and met forcibly when Mercury (in an attempt to "liven up" ) set them up on a blind date. The two hit it off to an extent, and Kiro was the result. However, Eiki couldn't take care of Kiro because of finacial problems, and abandoned him on the streets. noted this fact, and sent furies to watch over his son. As Kiro grew, he was eventually taken to the Underworld to live with his father. , however, saw no need for Kiro to be there except to annoy him (and he felt he had enough going on with his daughter), so he put him to work. At first, Kiro would help out with paperwork and such, and be there next to him at meetings. also put him in charge of checking on his sister through the looking glass. However, as he grew, Kiro would wander around the underworld, making sure that everything was running properly. He spent a lot of time at Tartarus, talking to the Protogenoi of the same name. Because of that, Kiro was affected by the negative energy of the evil spirits living there. found out about it, and forbade him from going near that place again. However, Kiro continued to do so, which had a negative affect on his health, which caused him to die. When he died, the spirits in Elysium, which he visited frequently, felt great sadness. One of them, a son of Mors, decided to revive his poor soul (knowing that it wasn't Kiro's fault he died, as he didn't know any better). Kiro's revival was almost a success- the negative energy from Tartarus was...to say, hibernating in his body. When Kiro was revived, the negative energy took him over completely, mixing in with his powers as a child of . The spirit in Tartarus that gave him that negative energy also became bound, almost imprisoned in a way, to Kiro. The power he had was nearly overwhelming. It was hard to control, but with the help from his friends in the Underworld, he managed to control it. Barely. However, because of this, he has the power to take people's souls at will just by touching them (like the spirit trapped in Tartarus (and partly in his body)), and he can summon that same spirit with a sacrifice. People tend to stay away from him because of it. When Kiro turned 18, kicked him out of the underworld (saying that he would come back when he was ready). Lost in the Human world which he hadn't been in for years, Kiro found his way to Camp Jupiter, where he now lives. 'Weapons:'Due to the fact he lived in the underworld, had Kiro trained in many forms of fighting. His favorite style is Street Fighting, due the the roughness, which means that is the style he fights most with. Besides that, Kiro also has a strategic mind, and is very charismatic (when he's not being a crazy psychiopath when he fights). His powers as a child of Hades also grant him control over the dead, and the metals in the Earth. His powers from the negative energy of Tartarus, however, change him. He loses control of himself, as the negative energy changes his mind. His powers to take the souls from people (which he has anytime) intensifies, and he can also destroy someone's soul with a single touch if he concentrates enough. With a sacrafice of souls, which are forcibly sucked from someone, he can summon the spirit that is partially contained in him. ---- Please 'Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :'D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Peace, Love, and Len and Luka. (talk) 02:16, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed